In modern communication systems, data typically is sent in packet form from one communication node through the network to another communication node. These packets typically include one or more headers and a payload which is the actual useful data to be sent, received and used by the communication nodes.
Maintaining integrity between network nodes and hosts becomes exceedingly important. Header information helps to route the data packet through various network nodes from a source to a destination. The payload is the actual information content being transmitted from the source node to the destination node. When the security of one of the network nodes has been compromised, such security breach may jeopardize other clients or hosts by distributing viruses, for example.
A network router may deny any network access to a communication node for various reasons. Such control would allow remote administration to instruct a network adapter residing on the network node or host to stop all network activity immediately. However, this control may have drastic results in that it would necessarily shut down the network node or host. Consider, for example, transactions in a banking operation. If the communication nodes or hosts were to be shut down, drastic consequences to individual finances or corporate finances might result.
Various techniques allow communication network node and communication networks to remain in communication. Some techniques depend on network software stack modules. Similarly, a “bump-in-the-wire” functions as an embedded application within a network controller. Both of these techniques have shortcomings.